Force From the Past
by beloved-raven
Summary: A story for SilverNightHowler's birthday. A god from the past set out to destroy the world. Kigo! Rated M for language and other content not suitable for younger audiences. My longest story to date :


Forces From the Past

By Beloved-Raven

AN: This is a birthday present for my friend SilverNightHowler, who by the way is awesome :) Happy birthday chicka!

Also this is a kigo so if that ain't your thing the just push the back button on your browser, i have no time for flames that aren't in the wood stove :)

Disclaimer: I own only an '92 Lumina... And my laptop... No point in suing cause i don't own Kim Possible or any characters thereof.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Hundreds of years ago, before the white man settled on these lands, there were natives tribes of people living here. No mortal owned the lands upon which they lived for the lands belonged to the goddess Terra, or as the native peoples callled her, Mother Terra. She was a benevolent goddess that cared for her people greatly. She provide them with bountiful crops and plentiful fishing. They gave her thanks by taking care of what was hers. They never took more than they needed and never wasted what they did take.

Then the white man landed on the shores and took the lands and claimed them for their own. They destroyed the goddess' lands by clear cutting for settlements. They wasted the food the stole from the natives and they gave no thanks to the goddess for what she provided. This angered the native people but there was nothing they could do. With their superior weapons and lust for blood the white men destroyed all who came against them.

So it came to pass that the goddess left her lands. She said she would return one day to reclaim what was hers from the white man and that none would be safe except those who lived right in her ways. The native people, their number decimated after years of fighting and being suppressed by the whites lived in little lands given to them by the white man while their oppressors ravaged all before them...

"Miss Possible we are almost to your destination."

Kim looked up for her book of lore to the pilot of the small plane she was riding in and nodded in acknowledgement. Putting the book in her pack she leaned over to wake her friend and fellow traveler Mister Ronald "Ron" Stoppable. Both were on their way to a party being held by their once enemies Drew Lipsky and Michele "Mika" Go, or as they had once been know Dr. Drakken and Shego.

"Ron, the pilot says we are almost there, you and Rufus need to wake up," Kim said as she gently shook her friend.

Ron's eyes snapped open and he smiled. "Okay Kim."

As they both sat in their seats and put away their things the plane began its descent. The plane taxied down the runway that had been set up at the mansion that both Drew and Mika lived in. Kim just couldn't get over calling her once foe Mika instead of Shego, but with her pardon she had wanted to start over again. Drew had also started over again. He was now an acclaimed bio-engineer that had helped solve many food shortages in the past 5 years with his breakthroughs in plant mutations. All safe to consume.

Kim and Ron had decided a couple of months after the invasion that they just didn't work together in a relationship and had brokeup. But Ron was still Kim's best friend and they were happy with how things had turned out. Ron had moved on and was dating Yori while Kim was left to her own devices.

When the plane finished landing Kim and Ron disembarked and were greeted by Mika herself. "Hello Buffoon, Princess, it's good to see you both could make it to our little shindig," Mika greeted them both without malice and with a big smile and hug.

The hug Kim received was a bit longer than the one Ron received. Mika and Kim had been seeing each other for over a year but had yet to share with their friends or family. They wanted each other to themselves and just couldn't stand being in the spotlight anymore than they already were.

"Love what you've done with the place Shego," Ron said, he still hadn't gotten into the habit of calling her Mika or Drakken Drew. But the two hadn't made any headway in calling him Ron either so nobody made a big deal out of things.

"Drew is waiting in the ballroom with my sisters and brothers so we had best get up there before Sam kills him for being his imbecilic self," Mika said with a smirk. "He gets on her nerves so bad but we know he can't help himself."

Both Kim and Ron chuckled at the remark, both having gotten to know Mika's older half sister pretty well since meeting her. Sam was Mika's older half sister through their mom. A cranky tall woman that didn't take crap from anybody but also a big teddy bear that wouldn't actually lay hands on a person that didn't deserve it.

Reaching the manor and entering the ballroom Drew came over to greet the newest arrivals to his party. "Hello Kimberly and ... Ummm..."

"Ron," Ron said with a smile, having realized Drew was joking with him.

"Ah yes, thats it! Ron! My old foe! You must come with me Ronald, I was talking to Martin Smarty..." The conversation faded out as the two men walked off.

Kim looked at Mika and both women took off to their favorite spot to be together at the mansion, the second floor balcony. It over looked both the ballroom and the vast gardens outside. Coming to an abrupt stop in front of Kim Mika turned and caught her girlfriend. "Hello there gorgeous, come her often do you?"

Kim blushed at the veiled innuendo and the way Mika had grabbed her. Feeling Mika's warm breath on her ear and neck made shivers of want travel up and down her spine.

"Not here love, somebody will wonder where we got off to."

"Let them wonder! I want to 'get off' with you right here, right now," Mika purred right into Kim's ear while grabbing Kim's round and lush derriere.

Groaning at the attention she was receiving a different sound assaulted both women's ears. Screams of fear came from the floor below them. Frowning Mika let go of Kim and looked down at the floor to see what was going on. Drew had a large television tuned into the news. What was on was highly disturbing. Massive plants and giant beasts were destroying cities all across America. A reporter came on screen.

"As you can see these creatures are destroying everything they can get a hold of. Building, cars and even light poles are being ripped from their spots on once quiet streets. Reports from our sisters stations are all reporting in with destruction."

Down on the floor two brown haired women were rushing to the exit, one was Samantha Go and the other Betty Director, her half sister through their dad.

Kim turned to Mika with a look of sadness on her face. "I have to go love, your sisters will need my help."

"They will also need my help from the looks of things. You aren't getting away that easily Princess," Mika replied with a smirk.

Both women ran back down the stairs and after the tall brunettes that were charging towards a sleek black un-marked jet sitting next to a sad dilapidated GJ plane. Gaining on the two Kim and Mika heard their conversation.

"How is it that I am the head of an international crime fighting agency but you have all the best toys?"

"What can I say Betts, being the wife of a television psychologist has perks! God am i a lucky lucky woman or what? Your girlfriend is only a robotics engineer and Mika doesn't even have a girl to speak of." At this Sam turned and gave her younger sister and secrete girlfriend an all knowing smirk.

The four women got into Sam's jet just as a transmission came through on Betty's GJ communicator.

"Director we have a situation! There are monster creatures wiping out whole cities!"

"I know agent Du! What i need to know is where they are coming from and who made them!"

"We are getting report from the field that they are just appearing form the ground. Nobody knows how, they just crawl right up from the ground with no holes left behind."

Settling into the pilots seat next to Betty, Mika asked, "Could it be Amy up to her old tricks? I thought she retired. And we all know it isn't Drew."

"It's not Amy, we have visual of her on vacation in Africa."

"Where do we go from here? If we don't know whose doing this and we don't know where these things are coming from, where do we start helping?" Sam asked.

_Beep-Beep-Bee-Beep_

"Go Wade."

"Kim, i have found a possible cause for the attacks. A large fluctuation of power and magic is coming from a large park in Missouri. The park is called "The Trail of Tears" and is where a memorial is for a Cherokee Princess."

"Thanks Wade we'll check it out," Kim said as she disconnected the call.

"Okay then, we have our heading, lets ride!" came Sam's reply.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Flying into the area of the large park the four women could see a large black cloud had formed closer to the ground than was normal, especially during a sunny summer day. Landing on a nearby highway the women decided that the non-combatant Sam should stay with the jet while the others converged on the center of activities.

Traveling through the woods that had grown up destroying the paths, parking lots and buildings they heard no noise other than their own breaths. Everything was deathly silent, as if in mourning for something. They finally came to a small clearing where a memorial stood. At the memorial was a darker skinned woman with flowing grass-green hair and nothing on but a few animal skins that barely covered her breasts. Hearing the trio approach the woman turned and they could see that she had been crying. Then an ethereal very filled their minds.

_Why have your people done this to my children and my lands? Why is the lands torn and crying out to me? Why did you take more than the land had to offer without destroying itself? Tell me my daughters and a daughter of Eve. My heart breaks to find such destruction so i have decided to take back what was mine, because clearly leaving it to you is a bad plan._

Mika stepped forward to stand in front of Kim and Betty stood beside her also blocking Kim. Thinking of the book of lore she had been reading earlier she placed a hand on each womans shoulder and stepped much closer to the enchanted woman.

"Are you Mother Terra?"

_Yes child, I am. What have you to say to me daughter of Eve?_

"Why are you doing this? The people you are hurting have done nothing to you. You are causing mindless destruction!"

_I do this to show you all that these are my lands and that you can't treat it in the manner that you have. You say they have done nothing? Well then why is there black rocks covering what used to be roving grounds for bison? Why do houses made of metal and clear rock adorn places where forest once stood? They may not have personally committed these crimes against me and nature but the crimes still stand. What else would you have me do if not avenge my lands and my people?_

Kim looked back at her girlfriend and girlfriends sister. "Please Mother Terra, show us how we can fix this without harming and killing people. Why avenge killing with more killing?"

_You are not a child of Terra, why should i even consider showing you my ways? You and your people will just continue to destroy this planet, not just my lands. I cannot believe other gods and goddess' have not already started the clean up that i have. We have all been asleep for far too long. Now move child and let me continue my work._

With those last words the goddess turned back around as a vine came up from the ground and threw Kim into a tree, knocking her unconscious. This provoked Mika and Betty into attacking. Mika lit up and started slashing her way through the vines and other flora that popped up. Betty had taken a large knife from her side and also started slashing. Getting virtually nowhere Mika lit up, suprising the goddess with her fire.

_My children, what are you doing? Can you not see thati am trying to avenge you?_

"You hurt the woman i love! How is that avenging anyone? You fucking bitch! She was only trying to help!" Mika screamed fire burning the vines. Breaking through she rushed the angered goddess.

_You love this daughter of Eve? Do you not know what her people have done to yours? We stand at the grave of a Princess of one of my tribes because the white people wanted more land, my land!_

Not even dignifying her words with a response Mika ducked under a branch from a just sprouted tree that was attacking her. Betty was fairing far less better. Sporting multiple cuts she had retreated to check on Kim who was rousing from her unplanned nap. "Wha... what happened?"

"She threw you into a tree and now Mika is attacking her."

Slashing and burning everything that came at her Mika made little progress towards the fleeing goddess. "I don't care what they did, the white people have tried making up for their sins against the tribes! We have lived peaceably for years!"

_Lies! Why do you defend them with lies?_

"Because she isn't lying."

With Kim's quiet reply to the yelled and angry venting Mother Terra stopped fleeing before Mika's flame and just stood there.

_Daughter of Eve, why do you defend one of my children? _

"Because i love her and you don't know all the facts. My people and your people have merged and co-existed for many years now. The roads helps us get places faster. The buildings house places for medicine and law enforcement. You are hurting people for no reason. Laws are being passed everyday to protect more land and animals. We know we have been taking advantage of the land and we are working to correct our ways," Kim choked out while holding her chest.

Standing in silence as Mika had stopped to listen to Kim the goddess thought for a moment. Then the dark clouds started to dissipate and then sound came back to the forest.

_I will take your words as truth daughter of Eve. But i shall watch until i can see that others are doing as they say they are. Change my world little red, make my lands sing in joy again._

With those last words they women heard what sounded like a small herd of elephants running at them, then Sam burst through the foliage.

"You guys won't believe it but everything is gone, all the killer plants and stuff is gone! And what's more is all the damage is gone too! It looks almost like nothing ever happened! What did you do?"

Looking at Kim, Mika said, "I think Kim just talked her way out of this whole mess by giving a history lesson."

"Brawn doesn't always win, sometimes you have to use your brains."

Standing there only a second more Mika went to her red head and promptly kissed her full on the mouth, tongue and all.

Not missing a beat Sam looked at Betty and held out her hand. "I told ya they were goin' out, now give me the five dollars ya own me!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

After getting back to the mansion it was rather late and dark so Kim and Mika went up to Mika's room, letting Sam and Betty handle everything and everybody else.

Not even bothering to put clothes on after stripping both women climbed into bed were Mika wound her strong arms around a slightly bruised Kim who didn't care if she hurt, all that mattered was she was in the arms of the woman she loved. Crazy goddess' and plant monsters didn't matter as long as Mika's arms were around her.

Taking care of cleaning up the world was for tomorrow, today was for her and the sole owner of her heart. Mika "Shego" Go.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

AN: Kinda short but i am proud of it. Yes that is a real Missouri State Park, yes i have been there. I have always wondered what an angry god of the old world would do in today's world. I came up with only one conclusion: destroy till stopped. And Kim stopped Terra with her love of Shego and a bit of history :)


End file.
